


Phelgor's Reaction

by WinterWandering



Series: Don't Leave Me [3]
Category: Cryp07
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Relationships: Levi | Cryp07 & Phelgor | Cryp07
Series: Don't Leave Me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739524
Kudos: 5





	Phelgor's Reaction

Levi fell to the floor and instantly scooped Phelgor into a hug. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Phel." (Wearing Momman's jacket, always wearing his jacket.)  
"Big bro…? What's wrong? Where's Manny? Why are you wearing his jacket?"  
Envy just kept sobbing, the tears soaking Sloth's pyjamas. "I'm sorry!"  
"What happened…?" (They didn't know. Levi wished he didn't have to tell them.)  
Levi looked up, eyes still rimmed red.  
"Why were you crying?"  
"He's dead!"  
"Who's dead….?"  
"Momman's dead!" He wailed, trembling. (Phelgor didn't want it to be true.)  
"Manny can't be dead!" Phel sobbed, hugging the green-eyed Sin tightly.  
"I'm sorry Phelgor!" Levi choked out, kneeling heavily on the floor.  
"We were gonna go to Paris!"  
"I know. I'm so sorry!" Phelgor drew back, and stared at Levi with sadness in their eyes. "...did he at least die safe…?"  
"...." Levi's eyes dropped down. "He died in my arms."  
"...he shouldn't have died!"  
The older Sin's face twisted in sadness. "I'm sorry! It happened too fast. I couldn't help him! I'm so sorry!"  
Phelgor crumpled into the snake's arms, sobbing harder. "I miss him!"  
Levi whimpered, but ran a hand through Phelgor's hair to calm them. They eventually calmed and fell asleep. Envy couldn't. He had to break the news to the others.  
(He didn't want to.)


End file.
